Crazy Sort Of Crush On You
by GryffindorPrincess23
Summary: Another fic using Bryn Elizabeth's character Lily! This takes place in the future and Lily is 18. Wendell/Lily pairing.


**A/N: I really honest to God can't think of an authors note right now. I'm so tired from the homecoming dance last night, also I was thinking about this guy I like and now the plot bunnies are here. Lily is eighteen in this story.**

Lily POV

It's been four years since Booth had his tumor. He and Brennan still aren't together yet…typical right? Brennan still hasn't picked a permanent assistant but she's narrowed it down to Vincent Nigel Murray and Wendell. Wendell and I have gotten pretty close. We're like best friends.

"Earth to Lily," Hodgins said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry I'm just really tired," I replied.

"I should say you were out until eleven last night," Brennan said.

"It was homecoming Bones, she deserved to have some fun," Booth said tossing a rubber band ball in the air.

"I loved homecoming…senior guys…good times," Cam said.

"I remember Mike O'Connor's convertible backseat that's where I lost…" Angela started. "Where we got lost in traffic," she covered.

"Yeah anyway, awkward," Wendell said coming up onto the platform. "How was homecoming?"

"I feel like I got hit by a truck," I replied.

"Wait until she turns twenty-one," Hodgins laughed.

"Did you dance with any guys?" Angela asked hopping up onto a stool. I noticed Wendell tense up.

"No I hung out with the girls all night," I replied.

"I got the results on the particles, looks like you might be paying a visit to someone about now," Hodgins said.

"All right Bones, let's go!" Booth said hopping up. The rest of the team moved to various parts of the lab leaving me alone with Wendell.

"Want to grab a late dinner?" I asked.

"Yeah, anything to get out of here before Cam dumps something on me," Wendell replied.

Wendell POV

I have no idea why I felt so jealous when Angela brought up Lily's homecoming dance. There is no reason for me to be jealous anyway. It's not like I like Lily or something. Or do I? I mean she's cute and all. That temper I love it and her passion for what she does.

She wants to be just like Dr. Brennan. I applaud her dedication to her work.

"Wendell, where do we go to eat?" Lily asked snapping me out of my reverie.

"Anywhere really," I replied as she drove on.

Lily POV

What is up with him? He seems really distracted…yet again so am I. I looked over at the clock. It was a little after eight. With their luck Brenn would be over at Booth's for a while.

I drove up to Subway and stopped the car. "We can just eat over at Brenn's apartment because with my luck she'll be at Booth's until late tonight," I said.

"You sure it'll be all right with her?" he asked.

"Yeah, we'll be fine, now come on," I said getting out of the car. We were out of there within ten minutes and were now on our way to Brennan's apartment.

"Why exactly are you driving my car again?" Wendell asked.

"I don't know I felt like driving," I replied. We pulled up to mine and Brennan's apartment about ten minutes later. It wasn't that fancy just a normal apartment. We took the elevator to the fourth floor.

"I never thought Dr. Brennan and you would live in an apartment," he said as I unlocked the door.

"Until she gets together with Booth we will be living in an apartment," I replied.

"It will probably be another four years until Booth and Dr. Brennan get together," Wendell said.

"Don't count on four years," I said.

**Fast Forward Until The Next Morning**

Lily POV

I woke up to knocking on the apartment door. "I swear to God if that is Angela…I'm going to kill her," I muttered putting my rainbow fuzzy slippers on. I stumbled to the door clad in my purple robe, New Moon shirt, and hot pink sweat pants. My hair was in a messy bun.

I opened the door to reveal Wendell. "Good morning," he said taking in my appearance.

"Good morning," I muttered.

"Dr. Brennan was here earlier and told me to come get you at eleven…its eleven thirty now," Wendell said.

"Well come in then, I hate giving the neighbors a free show in the morning," I said and closed the door behind him. "Wendell it's a Sunday why on Earth does she need me at work?"

"I don't know, is someone a little crabby this morning?" he asked.

"I was up really late doing homework, then I had this bizarre dream that kept me up until four, and now you woke me up," I said close to falling apart.

"Does somebody need a hug?" Wendell asked.

"A hug would be nice," I replied walking into his open arms. He pulled me close to him. His arms were strong and tight around me.

Wendell POV

God, she looks beautiful this morning. Her hair looks cute tossed up like that and her luscious lips. I want to kiss her so bad. I can't be falling for her.

Lily POV

I can't deny that I've always had what would be considered a crush on Wendell. But now being here in his arms…I can't describe the feelings I have. I looked up at him. I felt a slight pressure on my lips and then it was gone.

"I'm sorry I had to do that just once," he whispered.

"Don't be sorry," I whispered back. I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him. I pulled back a minute later. "I've always had this crazy sort of crush on you," I confessed softly.

"I know Lily, I know," Wendell whispered before kissing me. We stood there interlocked in the center of Brennan's living room.


End file.
